


Fuck off, Eu te amo.

by VisserLad



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisserLad/pseuds/VisserLad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <span class="small">If there was an award for being confused on</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="small">her feelings, she would've fucking gotten it by </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="small">now, but instead she gets to sit there confused</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="small">to shit and all over some smug hacker idiot.. </span>
    <br/>
    <span class="small">how the fuck does someone get in this mess?</span>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't wake up, Please.

They're... _sleeping together._

_No, no---_ Not _sex wise_ but just.. just fucking **laying there,** _sleeping, cuddling,_ however the hell this worked. There wasn't even sex _before hand_ just a shitty argument and the next thing she knows arms and legs are intertwined and shes practically got this guys hair _up_ her nose, he's so close she can feel breath on her neck and the smallest shifts when a dream gets too fucked up--- it's all him, every movement, and nothing is _bad_ about it but everything is just.. **weird!**

Out of everything that could be done right now she's _cuddling_ , the leader of the fucking Saints is in bed not doing _anything e_ ventful, not drunk _or_ high out of her mind, not even a splash of blood hitting freckled skin, literally **nothing exciting _what so ever.._**

Just laying there with this _guy_ , who didn't even get to fix his damn makeup before they headed anywhere, eyeliner faded and lips actually starting to turn their original color--- _Hell,_ his hair was even tossed around, made him look like an actual normal guy laying in bed, it was fucking _strange.._ and there she was a severe lack of makeup, septum ring actually turned to the side which was annoying yet there was no way in hell she was going to move and fuck this up, short hair stabbing her in the eye if she blinked the wrong way--- _was this what it was like for normal couples?_

_Fuck---_ **Couples** was a _weird_ word for this, _fuck buddies_ didn't even match whatever this was, it was just.. _was it a couple scenario?_ Was the _President of America_ dating _fucking **Matt Miller**?_ No now this just got more  _weird,_ any level of weirdness that could've been added to this scenario just _dumped itself_ at her feet leaving her with furrowed brows and a confused face, arms hovering over the others hair, her leg was starting to go numb from how he was laying--- this was just _really,_ **fucking,** _ **weird.**_

  
Now he's _moving,_ it shouldn't have made her panic but it still got a small fucking jump from her, eyes shooting down to the male with his head moving from her chest right into the crook of her neck, his breath was god damn ticklish if anything but now he's shifted enough that her legs can escape and its a damn miracle, the pins and needles feeling was starting to kick in like a bitch however making her regret the decision to let him sleep--- _Wait.. was he asleep?_

  
With the thought of it actually coming to mind she never actually _saw_ Matt fall asleep, shit she didn't even remember if her own eyes had closed at some point. _This night or day.._ this point in time was just blending into a **mess** , stress from a long day finally kicking in--- sure she remembers yelling at Miller, something about him being a _prissy twat,_ then finally him throwing in a few punches of _sociopath bitch_ , soon as he got bitch out however his confidence shrunk _really_ damn quick, next thing she knows both hands are on his shoulders and shoving him to the bed--- Now _sure, okay,_ that _looked_ like it was gonna lead somewhere else but it **didn't,** the most clothing removal was the jumpsuit from her own damn body and somewhere along the line Matt got his down to just about his hips, tie gone and everything--- but they ended up getting stuck in some weird mix of limbs, _hugging_ or _cuddling_ whatever the fuck **this** was, she was positive it had been over a few hours but in the mix of all that time nothing actually changed, everything in the room stayed the same, the stupid low hum of the ship was still vibrating in her ears and the odd sound of Miller letting out a groan or a heavy breath distracted her from staring at the ceiling for a few moments.

His eyes were closed but that was obvious, could probably mean he's either pretending and being a idiot or the little shit is _actually_ asleep--- and now she's staring at his face, just to add to the weirdness that was already seeping out of this bed. Usually he's already got his makeup all done up, but the makeup was rubbing off already, a long day leaving semi-remains of the same eyeliner and blue lips.. it was annoying not to see it finished or completely done up, so she decides to indulge herself, her own hand touching the nerds lips just to rub off whatever remained of the lipstick that gave up at some point, blue tinted her finger tips and the back of her hand, still was unsure if she even _liked_ the color blue.

  
There's that _**human** _ poking through this hackers facade of _cybergod,_ the face of a kid who literally woke up in the morning with some of the worse bedhead the Boss has _ever_ seen, to the point where there has been multiple scenarios of him staying in the bedroom, computer and all, hair pulled back and tied up by the Boss--- he wouldn't _leave_ the room like that, not wanting to deal with whatever jokes would get thrown at him by the crew, spent a few days like that in her room actually--- might as well be his room at this point. But she sure as shit _won't_ let him know that.

  
She was thinking _too_ hard, or just enough that when the blue eyes opened up from the spot in her neck he'd be laying she actually fucking jumped again, Miller was awake now, eyes peering at her face before he rubbed them, taking a second to adjust to the room, the fucker had been asleep which was both a relief and a little concerning--- _how long had they been in bed?_ \---his eyes stop roaming once they hit the blue smear on her hand, his own hand touching his lips to realize nothing came off, and now the Boss is panicking again, there was no way to look at this and not think; _'What the hell were you doing when I was sleeping?'_


	2. An Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's irritated--- and it doesn't even make sense why, but something   
>  but something makes her want to yell, it's bullshit that's what this was.

There's _silence_ now, awkwardly filling empty words into both their heads, but Miller of course _had_ to break the silence--- it was his **specialty.**

 **"**...Blue _doesn't_ look half bad on you, **"** _This cheeky lil’shit,_ he pulls her hand into his looking over the color on her skin for a few moments before a smaller smile pulls on the nude lips. **"** I'm rather positive I _already_ told you that some time ago, however. **"**

How do you reply to that without sounding either _cheesy_ or _crazy?_ A moment passed before she even came out with a reply. **"** Everythin' comes in _one ear_ an' comes _out_ th' other Matt, thought ya knew that by know. **"** Her reply results in him shaking his head for a short second a sigh escaping the hacker for a moment before he manages to unhook himself from her grip, sitting up on the bed and stretching arms in the air just to fall back to this hair and brush down the mess it became. Yet the Boss keeps still, watching him like he's two steps away from saying something stupid, even thought the only person _fucking up_ with words was herself.

 **"** Y'know y' _don't_ look half bad **without** makeup? _Hell,_ ya actually look like jus' some kid an' it's fuckin' odd t'see I'll give ya that. **"** It was an attempt and stomping out the silence, literally anything would be better then listening to this ship hum in it's disapproval of the scenario she was feeling was getting _really_ damn awkward.

 **"** _Yet I still prefer it---_ It looks better then something _plain_ and frankly blue looks fantastic on me, _so_ I keep the makeup on, nothing personal _of course._ **"** He's still being cheeky but this time he doesn't seem to be put off by what she said, turning his face to actually look at her with a smile that she wasn't expecting, **"** _Ahh,_ m'poor hearts _crushed_ thinkin' I was gonna actually getcha to look like a _average Joe_ for once in your wee life, Not sure _how_ m'gonna move on now, _dreams been crushed_. **"**

She's aiming for some _sarcastic dramatic_ reply, a hand resting on her forehead like this was some _Romeo and Juliet_ bullshit, grin spreading on her cheeks before she made a stupid face to get rid of it, finally taking the time to sit up and adjust her piercing and hair--- _god_ it felt nice to actually get **up** from the damn bed.

 **“** The _first_ problem with that is you actually thought you were going to succeed at getting me to change, _if_ I give up makeup then you might as well give up tattoos _and_ piercings, rather even change for **both** of us. **”** His sarcasm was a relief, but the thought of getting rid of her piercings and tattoos resulted in a frown with a fake laugh to follow, she got his point however--- Miller not wearing his makeup was was about as strange as not having the Saints in the color purple, it wasn’t going to change even if they were in space now.  


With both of them sitting up now there wasn’t much of a point staying in the bed, for the amount of time she had wasted in this room the Boss was starting to get antsy, needed somewhere new to look for a few minutes before she started climbing up the walls or some shit. 

 **“**..Y’up for some coffee? I can go an’ make some for th’ _both_ of us _if_ y’actually want some. **”** It was an excuse to _leave,_ even if it _really_ was a shitty one.

 **“** You aren’t exactly the.. _best_ at making coffee. **”** Miller almost pauses, not sure if he wanted to continue his train of thought or give up on it entirely,  **“** Your coffee is usually.. well..   _shit._  I’m not saying this to offend you or anything! I mean _everyone_ has their taste in drink and it’s different _of course---_ **”** He’s rambling just to make up for his insult.. _compliment?_  


Noise was being filtered at that point, after a minute of babbling the Boss snapped quickly interrupting the young hackers storm of an ‘apology’ if that’s what he was trying at.  **“** _Matt, shut up._ **”** It’s no surprise that he does, lips buttoning as eyes aim away from the others face.  **“** If y’don’t want t’have some coffee I’m _not_ gonna shove it down you’re bloody throat so take in a _deep breath_ an’ calm yourself before I _make_ y’take in a breath. **”**  


At that point he gives a nod, some small meep of an apology released before he scoots back on the bed, legs crossed now and hand rubbing the back of his head signalling that this room just invited the awkward back in, this shit was worse then a preacher coming and trying to force pamphlets in your hands. 

There’s a moment where the Boss contemplates what to do, back to some bullshit petty talk or even the whole cuddling trash they just finished up--- it was a mix of _want_ and _not wanting_ it to happen, this whole scenario just choked the words from coming out of her mouth so instead she decides _fuck it,_ pushing lean body off the bed and getting the damn space uniform thing from the floor. The way it stuck to your body was a pain, like a few steps away from being a gimp suit.. all they needed was easier zippers and it would be spot on. Regardless the suit fit well though, no issues with a chest area or even her ass--- _Considering she was lacking in both departments_ \---even had enough movement legs and arm wise, aside from the odd uncomfortable tucked in feeling it was good enough for what they had in stock clothes wise.

Through this whole re-dressing moment Miller says **nothing** , even pulls out the computer he still has left from last time out tacking away on the keyboard like nothing was even happening, it was a bit of a **piss off** and she wasn’t even sure why at this point, fuck was he ever a little shit sometimes but she _wasn’t_ about to yell--- This irritation was coming out of _nowhere_ , Miller would’ve looked at her like she was crazy _(Well more so then usual)_ if she blew up asking him why he wasn’t whining about her leaving.

This air felt _stuffy,_ and with her suit finally on there was no point of staying, a brief glance at the young man still sitting in bed before she heads back out, that irritation still swelling in her throat like it was a damn **infection.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's up and I'm not sure where I'm headed with this.


End file.
